parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bunch of Munsch (JV46Ship style)
JV46Ship spoof of A Bunch of Munsch TV show from September 2, 1991 to December 25, 1992. Episode List * Linus' Snowsuit: Linus van Pelt tries to run away from the grown-ups such as the teacher and principal who want him to put an ugly brown snowsuit of his on. * 50 Below Zero: Edd realizes his house is going crazy, especially when Papa sleeps everywhere. * The Paper Bag Princess: Princess Dorothy Ann becomes friends with a dragon. * Pigs: Inez opens the gate to the pig pen, thinking that they are dumb, resulting in chaos in the farm and in her school. * Hogarth's Father: Hogarth Hughes and his father have fun together. * Murmel, Murmel, Murmel: Lil DeVille finds an unusual baby named "Murmel, Murmel, Murmel" in her sandbox, who needs an owner. * The Boy in the Drawer: Rachel must find a way to stop that gnome named Jimbo from causing chaos in her house. * Something Good: Keesha, Timmy, and Agnes are on a trip to the grocery store. * Max: Max always sings louder. * Sally's Airplane: Sally Brown goes on an airplane. * The Fire Station: Arnold and Rhonda visit a fire station by having fun. * Libby's Birthday: Libby has a birthday and plans anything she needs to do. * Blackberry Subway Jam: Carlos realizes that the subway made the mess, not him, so he decides to go on a blackberry jam mission. Cast * Thomas (Thomas' Snowsuit) - Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) * Jason (50 Below Zero) - Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * The Paper Bag Princess - Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) * Megan (Pigs) - Inez (Cyberchase) * Julie (David's Father) - Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * David (David's Father) - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * David's Father - The Iron Giant * Robyn (Murmel, Murmel, Murmel) - Lil DeVille (All Grown Up!) * Murmel, Murmel, Murmel - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) * Shelly (The Boy in the Drawer) - Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * The Boy in the Drawer - Jimbo Jones (The Simpsons) * Julie (Something Good) - Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) * Andrew (Something Good) - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Tyya (Something Good) - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) * Mortimer - Max (Dragon Tales) * Angela (Angela's Airplane) - Sally Brown (Peanuts) * Micheal (The Fire Station) - Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) * Sheila (The Fire Station) - Rhonda Wellington Lloyd (Hey Arnold!) * Moria (Moria's Birthday) - Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) * Jonathan (Blackberry Subway Jam) - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) Gallery Linus.jpg|Linus van Pelt as Thomas ED EDD N EDDY Double D.jpg|Edd as Jason The Magic School Bus Dorothy Ann.jpg|Dorothy Ann as The Paper Bag Princess Inez (2).jpeg|Inez as Megan Nazz.gif|Nazz as Julie Hogarth iron giant.jpg|Hogarth Hughes as David The Iron Giant.jpg|The Iron Giant as David's Father All Grown Up! Lil DeVille.jpg|Lil DeVille as Robyn Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson as Murmel, Murmel, Murmel Codename Kids Next Door Numbuh 362.jpg|Numbuh 362 as Shelly The Simpsons Jimbo.png|Jimbo Jones as The Boy in the Drawer Keesha Franklin.jpg|Keesha Franklin as Julie Timmy turner fairly oddparents.png|Timmy Turner as Andrew Foto-2-agnes-en-gru-2,-mi-villano-favorito-799.jpg|Agnes Gru as Tyya Dragon Tales Max.jpg|Max as Mortimer Sally peanuts movie.png|Sally Brown as Angela Arnold (from Hey Arnold) as Tommy.png|Arnold Shortman as Micheal Hey Arnold! Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.jpg|Rhonda Wellington Lloyd as Sheila Libby jimmy neutron.png|Libby Folfax as Moria The Magic School Bus Carlos.png|Carlos Ramon as Jonathan Category:A Bunch of Munsch Spoofs